Happy Birthday
by Zeroye
Summary: Oneshot;Lemon. Generally just smut. Nobody likes being alone on their birthday. Roxas is no exception, and it falls into the hands of a certain red head to save the day.


**Well, hello there. If you're reading this, thank you. This is my first real attempt at anything, so please excuse the horridness. It's more smut than anything, and really just a practice run for something not as crappy.**

**Disclaimer: My name is nowhere on anything, except my school work. :C**

* * *

People are supposed to enjoy their birthdays, right? I mean, once you get to a certain age, you just want them to stop, so you should have fun with them while you're still young.

Especially, if this particular birthday happens to be your eighteenth, and you're finally a legal adult. It's a pretty big day.

Sure, he'd gotten a few gifts, mostly cash, and calls along with cards and the whole jazz. But finding out your boyfriend of three years happens to have to go out of town for a week, meaning he's going to miss your birthday, it kind of ruins everything for you.

So now Roxas was laying in his bed, facing the ceiling with his arm over his eyes. Sleep would claim him, and then there would only be two days until Axel got home. The fiery redhead had already apologized to Roxas a gazillion times for having to miss his birthday, as well as promising to spend the whole weekend alone with Roxas.

And of course, Roxas had kept on smiling, waving it off as no big deal. He knew how important it was for Axel to keep this appointment; his whole future depended on it. He didn't really know the details of where or why he was going, but Roxas trusted Axel, and that was enough.

With a heavy sigh, Roxas turned over on his side, now being able to see the time. The bright red numbers seemed to burn his eyes. It was only thirteen past eight. His parents had already left, having been gone from his apartment hours ago.

His cell phone went off suddenly, causing him to jump a little before groaning and getting up to answer it. Roxas picked it up without looking at the name of his disturber.

"Hello?"

"Hey man! Happy birthday." It was Hayner, of course. His best friend since… forever. He couldn't remember _not_ being with Hayner. A sad smile lit up Roxas' face. He couldn't help be remain a little sad even despite the happy call.

"Thanks." His reply was laced with a soft chuckle at the exited tone of Hayner's voice. He himself wasn't even that excited about the ordeal.

"What are you planning on doing? We should go to Canada! It's just a few hours drive. Now that your legal and everything there, we could hit up a bar, meet some ladies… in your case you could bring Axel…" His voice seemed to prattle on, but Roxas stopped paying attention once Axel's name was spoken.

He inwardly groaned. It'd only been 3 days and he already felt like he wanted to strangle himself. It'd probably been the longest they'd spent apart since they even met.

"You even listening to me dude?" Hayner's voice managed to break is chain of thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Just thinking about stuff. We'll do something fun for sure. I've got to go, I'm a little wore out, it's been a long day. Catch ya later."

Hayner only made some sort of grunt in response before they both hung up the phone. Another heavy sigh, and Roxas threw the small device on the bed. His eyes were heavy, but he decided that a shower would do him loads of good at that moment. Silently, he pulled off his shirt, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He stretched his arms out into the sky, trying to loosen up some tense muscles, but paused half way through.

There was a small knocking noise. He listened patiently, and alas, it came again, seconds later. He shuffled around his room a little, before determining that the sound was coming from his window. It only took a few strides for him to reach said area, and his eyes grew wide at the sight beneath him. The window was open in a matter of seconds, and Roxas' blonde mess of hair was poking out, his face directed downwards. The cool air nipped at his bare chest, but at that moment, he couldn't have cared less.

Axel was there, posed as if he would have been about to toss another rock. He gave Roxas a goofy sort of grin, the kind only he could give. Soon, his smooth voice rang up into the night air.

"I know it's a huge cliché, but I feel really sorry for having to leave. I didn't have time to get you a present, but I finished up in Hollow Bastion as soon as I could and took the soonest train back. Just to see you on your birthday. So if you're not mad at me, I'd like to be able to come up." His face turned slightly nervous, waiting to hear his very fate. Roxas couldn't help but laugh.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"Have I ever claimed otherwise?" This time, they were both grinning. Roxas sort of shook his head, and let out another small chuckle.

"Come up, I'll let you in. Doofus."

With that, he shut the window, and made his way into his living room, waiting for the knocking that would soon be sounding against his door. The minutes felt like hours, but finally, it came. The soft rapping against the wooden door. Roxas wasted no time opening the door and embracing the tall man, bringing their lips against each others in heated passion.

He broke the kiss blissfully, and Axel shut the door behind him. "Well, I'm happy to see you too Roxy." There was a small smirk plastered on his face as he spoke.

"Shut up, I missed you." Roxas couldn't help but want to burst out laughing. He contained himself though, not wanting to seem insane. He was just ecstatic that Axel was here, in his apartment, in his arms. It was like, everything in the world was going to be okay, even if it were just for the night.

"You're going to stay right? You won't leave me again?" Roxas' eyes were hopeful, even though he new it was a selfish question.

Axel scoffed. "I don't think I could have lasted another minute without you Rox. I nearly went crazy. If ever need to go anywhere, you're coming with me." He held the smaller boy to his chest, leaving his head rest on top of the blondes.

Maybe it was cheesy, maybe it was foolish, but not one thing mattered to them. Roxas slowly pulled away, a smile permanently fixated on his round face. He pulled the coat of Axels shoulders, and moved to place it onto a kitchen chair.

It was a mistake however, to begin stripping the man, and then turn away from him for even a moment. Before he knew it, Roxas had been picked up bridal style, and was carried away into his bedroom. Axel promptly set him down on the soft mattress, which was suddenly more comfortable knowing Axel was with him.

Axel's slender body was atop of his in seconds, and his lips entangled with the blue eyed boy's seemingly even faster. Axel's hands ran themselves over Roxas' chest many times over, whilst Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck. It seemed as if a fire had ignited between the two, and words were simply not necessary any longer. They were hungry for each other, and they had the full intentions of satisfying said hunger.

Clothes were strewn carelessly about Roxas' room, leaving the two boys clad only in their boxers. The cool chill of night didn't even phase them as they continued on. Their hips moved against one another's in a rhythmic motion, resulting in several small moans being mumbled from the younger boy's mouth. Axel on the other hand, kept his lips shut, but it was evident he was enjoying the friction that they were creating between the two of them.

Roxas attempted to roll them both over so that he would get a turn to be on top, but Axel promptly held his wrists down, whispering seductively in the younger boy's ear.

"It's your birthday babe. Let me do the work for you." He left Roxas' hands above his head, and Roxas made no attempt to move them, complying with Axel's orders. Axel's hands quickly found their way back to his body, and the lithe fingers found their place on his chest rolling Roxas' pink buds in somewhat of a pattern. A gasp escaped his mouth at these ministrations, and he blushed, embarrassed of the noises he was making.

It's not like they hadn't done this before, but Roxas was self conscious enough to worry that Axel would think he looked silly, or that he would do something wrong to upset the older man.

The pink tint on Roxas' cheeks earned a grin from Axel, and his head was near Roxas' ear again, nipping lightly on the skin before letting out another whisper.

"You're so cute when you blush Roxy. I might not be able to control myself much longer if you keep this up you know." With a deep laugh, Axel moved his head to that it replaced his own fingers at Roxas' chest, taking his now pert nipples into his mouth and gently sucking an nibbling on them. This earned a throaty moan from Roxas. He was ever so sensitive.

Axel's hands, no longer occupied, managed to find themselves at Roxas' groin, kneading and massaging his growing erection. Those hands soon slipped under the elastic of his boxers, and they joined the other clothing on the floor. Axel's hands encircled Roxas' member, and he began pumping his hand in rhythmic motions. Slowly at first, but they eventually increased in pace, and Axel's mouth was suddenly on Roxas' again.

Roxas's hands had moved from above his head, and were now tangled in Axel's red spikes. His hips were thrusting in time against Axel's moving hand, increasing the pleasure. Axel stopped however, and began to trail light kisses down Roxas' chest, until he reached his arousal, which he effortlessly took into his mouth.

At first, Axel had simply licked, but then he'd taken the head into his mouth, his tounge tracing patterns on the underside of the organ. All of this caused Roxas to give a pleasured moan, which only egged Axel to eventually take all of him inside his own mouth. Roxas lie there helplessly, fingers still gripping Axel's spikes.

The burning inside of Roxas' groin was building up to the point that he knew that if this continued, he'd come in Axel's mouth, which he didn't want. What if Axel were to hate him after that? His mouth opened to warn Axel, but all that managed to come out was a jumble of Axel's name sewn in with moans as Roxas released.

Axel swallowed every bit, and made his way back up to his younger partner. "You taste delicious Roxy." His nose was nuzzling Roxas' neck as he placed light kisses against the skin there. Roxas didn't answer, only blushed, He was panting, nearly tired from the previous events.

The redhead's kisses became deeper; he sucked and licked the skin of Roxas' pale throat, no doubt leaving his mark behind. Their haps began rolling together again, and it was apparent that Axel had much more in store for the small boy, who was almost fully erect again. The action soon ceased though, as Axel suddenly was gone, leaving Roxas confused and still in a slight daze, slightly mewling protests of Axel's absence.

Axel returned moments later, short-less and with something in his hand. Roxas quickly recognized this as his bottle of lube. His legs spread open slightly, automatically almost, awaiting the events that were sure to come. He patiently waited while his love coated his fingers in the slick substance, before he placed one coated digit at Roxas' puckered entrance.

Roxas let out a moan as the finger delved into him, and another as Axel moved it painfully slow back outside of him, quickly entering again. He wasn't in pain, just a slight discomfort, which heightened a little as Axel added another of his fingers, repeating the thrusting motions. He quickly changed the angle of his fingers, knowing that he would hit Roxas' sweet spot.

He let out a satisfied huff as Roxas cried out louder than before, knowing he'd hit the spot right. After making a few scissoring motions with his fingers, which earned grunts of discomfort from Roxas, he added his third finger with ease. Roxas was practically melted butter at this point, and he couldn't distinguish the pain from the pleasure.

After he deemed Roxas stretched enough, he removed his fingers and placed his own manhood at the entrance of his lover. "Are you ready?" His eyes held a mixture of emotions as he stared into Roxas' own.

He was happy that he got to be with Roxas, sad that this would cause him even the slightest pain, and of course, the darkness that seemed to shine in his eyes from his arousal. He would always ask Roxas if he was ready, he thought it was only polite, since, y'know, it probably felt as if your whole body was being spilt in to two pieces at first.

With only a nod from the smaller boy, Axel slowly pushed forward, his manhood already partly sheathed inside of Roxas. Quickly enough, his whole length was engulfed inside the boy. Despite his urges to ravish his lover, Axel stayed perfectly still, making sure for Roxas to give the okay to move.

This never came verbally, but was given when Roxas bucked his hips against Axel's, eager for continuation. Axel happily complied, again, beginning his thrusting slowly, and increasing the pace gradually. Roxas saw white as Axel thrust into his prostate, causing him to call out Axel's name. The pleasure seemed to hit them in huge, never-ending waves, creating a song of moans and grunts of names, whispered and gasped words of love, and the occasional cry.

Axel's hand found his member again, pumping in time to his thrusts. This sent Roxas over the edge again quickly, releasing his seed over their stomachs. The spasm of muscles in Roxas' body cause Axel to loose himself soon after, leaving the boy after a few more thrusts. He nearly collapsed on top of Roxas, supporting himself with one arm.

"Rox, I love you." The words weren't fancy or unmatchable and sweet, but they were the truth, and Axel smiled at his softly as he spoke them. Roxas blushed again, and murmured softly back to him in response.

"I love you too, Axel. Forever."

The taller man kept his smile, and not bothering to clean up, grabbed the blanket and covered the two of them up, letting Roxas bury his face in Axel neck, completely satisfied. Axel's next words surprised him a little.

"I almost forgot, Happy Birthday." Roxas smirked at this.

"The best."

* * *

**Sooooo, was it that bad? *Is shot* Please review, tell me what I need to improve on (Everything). Flamers will be extinguished. :C **

**Naw, seriously. Constructive criticism. That way, next time you stumble onto one of my stories, you might now want to spork your eye out.**

**3 Zeroye  
**


End file.
